


sleep is for the weak

by scorpiusalone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusalone/pseuds/scorpiusalone
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	sleep is for the weak

It all started with quidditch.

Of course it did take a lot of practice for Scorpius to even make the team, but eventually he did and it was all up from there. He knew this would make his father incredibly happy, and if he was honest that was all that Scorpius could ever ask.

But after quidditch, a book club appeared in his schedule. That took up his Friday afternoons and the majority of his weekend, he did love to smash through the titles the members were presented with. Scorpius would often try to reread them as well, just to make sure that he had nailed the themes down.

With O.W.Ls on their way, Scorpius was trying to study as much as possible between his classes and his extra curriculars. He had to succeed in those as well, of course. He wanted to have the best grades possible, because the O.W.Ls were going to decide how his future would plan out and whether he’d have a good career or not. There was so much riding on all of it, and Scorpius honestly couldn’t stop thinking about it.

And then there was his weekly hang with Albus.

Scorpius was definitely… distracted on their Honeydukes date. As Albus dragged him around by the sleeve of his sweater, he found himself just focusing on the blur of colour rather than the words coming out of Albus’ mouth. It didn’t seem to be causing too many problems though, because his brown haired counterpart seemed to continue talking without too many problems.

“You know… if you actually responded to me this might be more fun.”

He jumped. “I’m sorry. I just… have a lot on my mind. I feel so drained,” Scorpius admitted.

“Well of course you do. You’ve picked up what? Seven million different things? You need to stop for a moment and breathe. At this rate you’re not going to make it back to the Malfoy Manor in one piece.”

“Well I’m sure my dad would be pleased anyway. Then he wouldn’t have such a strange son to worry about… could be good for both of us. He has been different since we came back, though. And maybe it’s because I’m finally making him proud. I just-”

“You’re rambling again. You’re beginning to do it more than me. Tell you what, let’s grab some sweets and… hit the muggle world? It could be a nice, refreshing break from all of this.”

Scorpius shifted a little. “Are you sure? We are still technically in detention, if someone finds out that we left Hogsmeade… and we’re not even supposed to be here so this could be big trouble for both of us.”

Albus just chuckled and shrugged, opening up his bag and half pulling out the invisibility cloak. “We have this. We’ll be fine. And besides, I’ve got something I want you to try. I think it’ll help you get out of this fog with everything. Make you feel a little less, what was the word you used? Drained?”

“That was the word, yes. But I don’t quite see how a trip to the muggle world is going to help anything.”

He just shrugged and reached for Scorpius’ hand, grabbing onto it as tightly as he could as they paid for the sweets they had chosen before Albus just pulled Scorpius out and back towards the castle. “We could use floo to get there… or our brooms! Or we could walk? There’s so many options! Choices, choices…”

“This really does sound like a lot of effort. We could just go sit in the Slytherin dorms like we always do and…”

“The whole point of this is that we’re trying something new. We’ll stop by the dorm, I need to grab a jacket. Come on.”

As they returned back to the dorm, Scorpius planted himself on one of the couches and just tried to make himself comfortable. He let out a quiet sigh as his eyes half closed, whilst Albus went straight for their dorm to grab his jacket. When he returned, however, Scorpius was asleep. 

Albus smiled slightly, gently placing the jacket he had grabbed over Scorpius and adjusting the couch pillows so that he could be as comfortable as possible. “I’ll be back. You wait here… I’m sure you’re not going anywhere,” he said, smiling as he began his trip to the muggle world.

When Scorpius awoke later that night, Albus was sitting beside him with a book in his hand. He looked up as he felt Scorpius shift next to him, smiling. “Hi. You’ve been out for quite a while.”

“I feel a lot better. I’m sorry, we were going to go to the muggle town. And I slept. I’m so sorry. There’s just so much I have to do and… oh my goodness I didn’t finish the book for this week. Albus, I have so much to do!”

“Hey! Take a breath. You need to rest. Besides, I summarised the book for you,” Albus stated, placing the book down on the coffee table. “Besides, I brought you something. I think it’s going to help you relax.”

“What on earth did you bring me?”

Albus grinned as he pulled out a small, squishy ball and placed it in Scorp’s hands. “The muggles call this a stress ball, or a squishy. They’re supposed to be good to help relieve stress, take your mind off things. And well, you’ve been so tired and stressed lately that I thought you could use it. And tomorrow I think we should talk about cutting some things from your schedule. You need to stop pressuring yourself so much.”

Scorpius just took a deep breath as he sat up slowly and played with the ball, just kind of letting his troubles melt away as his shoulders relaxed. “This is nice. Thank you, Albus. I think I needed this.”

‘You know I’m always here for you right? It’s okay to not be able to do everything. You need to take some time for you, Scorp.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Albus grinned. “Oh, nothing much. Come on. I figured out how to set up a movie in our dorm. I made popcorn too. Let’s go get comfy and enjoy ourselves.”

“That sounds… perfect. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
